Truths
by Rozewater
Summary: "I find that lust always shows a man's true colors," I heard her whisper in my ear. Her breath was warm and enticing. "Seduce a man to see his soul. The truth." -OLD-


I was having writers block on my other story, so I just whipped this up in about an hour. Rated M so no one has a hissy fit.

* * *

"No one ever wants the guy sulking in the corner," Muffy told me as I downed my latest shot of Stone Oil. "They want the guy in the spotlight…or at least the guy who's not staring out of the little hole they've dug themselves."

"I thought she wasn't like the others though," I argued, pounding the little glass onto the wooden counter. The glass trembled from the force but my fingers couldn't steady it. My whole hand was already shaking itself.

I shook my head vehemently, only stopping to glare into her harsh, emerald eyes. She looked right back at me without flinching, narrowing her lids until the resemblance was frighteningly catlike. Her blonde curls bounced in front of her face, contrasting to the thick dark of her too-heavy mascara. But it did make the green stand out. Those eyes. They were so bright and yet so deceiving. Making you think that their brightness would reflect her personality. Lies. Trust me. Muffy isn't so lovely and chipper when you wake up the next morning beside her in her room, half naked, seeing where that third bottle of wine had gotten you. When she slaps you for rambling about the other girl again. She tries to kill you with a look. With her sharp eyes that hurt to gaze into.

So unlike those other, lovely grey ones. The color the sky is when the Spring rains whip though the Valley, bringing life giving water. Those eyes that never lied. Even after she told me the news the changed my life, I found her eyes captivating. Those eyes that always told the truth of her soul.

But enough of her, damn it. She's the thing that really got me into Muffy's room. The bottle just helped.

"You're in here 'cause of tomorrow, huh?" The blonde snatched my glass from me, filling it without asking. She had come to know me when it came to drinks. And in a few other things too.

"What the fuck do you think?" I mumbled. I stared at my hand that rested atop the counter. At her words, my fist had clenched. My knuckles currently shone white and my stubs of nails bit into my palm. The faint flicker of pain made a grim smirk come to my face.

"Are you going? She'll be expecting you. She gave you the letter after all… And he'll probably be waiting for you too." Muffy turned her back to me, arranging various bottles of drink on the shelves behind. Her skimpy ruby dress swished as she stretched to reach some of the higher shelves. Revealing a satisfying length of pale, curvy thigh.

"See if I care what the bastard thinks. He just invited me for the hell of it anyway." I avoided the reference to her. Even now, in the dim light of the musty Blue Bar, her grey eyes and tinkling laugh haunted me. I tried desperately to distract myself. I stared intently at Muffy's legs, hoping that perhaps she needed to reach something on a higher level of shelve. That she needed to stretch her and her dress further up.

No such luck. She quit standing on tiptoe and turned back to me. Putting her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side as she observed me. She sighed. "You'll be pretty obvious if you don't go. The whole village is going to the wedding and you'll be the only one not there…"

"I'm not going to the fucking wedding, Muffy!" I shouted, blood pounding thickly though my skull. If it is possible, I think my knuckles were beyond any normal shade of white at that point.

"Don't yell at me for your shitty love life," she sneered. A silent moment followed. But then I heard her chuckle. I raised my face to look to her. "You want to be on my good side…" Muffy added with a seductive whisper, eyes hooked mine. Slowly rounding the counter, soon she stood behind me. I felt the light weight of her slim hands falling on my shoulders. She began to massage gently, thumbs and fingers rubbing my tense muscles into submission. "I'm all you got after all…"

I closed my eyes, letting the feeling overcome me.

"I find that lust always shows a man's true colors," I heard her whisper in my ear. Her breath was warm and enticing. "Seduce a man to see his soul. The truth."

"_Truth_…" The word echoed in my head. One thought lead to another. "_The truth of his soul. My soul. Her soul. Her eyes. Her grey, deep, stormy eyes. Eyes that never lied. Eyes that sparkled when she laughed. That tinkling laugh. Tinkling like rain on a river. The deep blue of a rushing river. The deep blue of that feather. That feather the damn farmer boy gave to her. The damn farmer boy that stole her away…"_

"Make me forget everything, Muffy…" I moaned as I felt her unbuckling my belt. "Everything…"

Rising, I grabbed her hand. I ran over to the door to the Bar's backrooms and flung it open with a bang. I pushed a giggling Muffy though the doorway. I promptly ran in after. But as I did so, little did I know a small scratch of paper fell from my back pocket. Fluttering to the floor. I slammed the door behind me and it glided off from the gust of wind the motion created. Finally resting in a dusty, spider-webby corner.

_**Dear Marlin,**_

_**I know you're still upset. I know you won't talk to me. That's why I asked Vesta to give this note to you. I know you won't even look me in the eye.**_

_**But I had to say something. It would mean the world to me if you could come to Jack and I's wedding. I know you two never really got along…but I want to make amends with you. You still are a dear friend to me, and I really do miss you so terribly much.**_

_**Please come to the wedding, Marlin. Please. I want to be on good terms with you again, and I want to see you happy.**_

_**I want to see you smile.**_

_**Love, **__**Celia**_


End file.
